Eines Sommers
by sleepingmunchkin
Summary: Seth hat Summer verlassen und hat ihr bloß eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Sie muss jetzt mit den Folgen seines Ausreißens zurechtkommen. SethSummer Übersetzung von One Summer von SummerSunshine13
1. Kapitel 1 Liebe Summer

_Seth hat Summer verlassen und hat ihr bloß eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Sie muss jetzt mit den Folgen seines Ausreißens zurechtkommen. Seth/Summer_

A/N: Okay, hallo erst mal an alle, die diese Story hier lesen! Gleich zu Anfang möchte ich mal sagen, dass dies hier nur die Übersetzung von „One Summer" von KatieJoWitter ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand die Geschichte auch im Original gelesen hat.  
Ich hoffe, dass meine Übersetzung in Ordnung ist. Wenn irgendwer irgendwo Fehler finden sollte, dann sagt es einfach!

Bitte auch Reviews schreiben - ich übersetze sie dann auch für die Autorin. Danke!

So, ich denke, damit wäre mal alles gesagt. Und hier geht's los mit dem ersten Kapitel von „One Summer".

**Kapitel 1 - Liebe Summer**

Sie saß in der Ecke des kleinen Raumes und fragte sich was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Tränen, die ihr schmales blasses Gesicht herunterrannen und die Wimperntusche, die von ihren Augen herunter auf ihr neues weißes Kleid rann, waren die letzten ihrer Sorgen. Sie war dumm. Sie wusste es.

Sie hatte ihr Herz und ihre Wünsche hineingesteckt und jetzt war sie verdammt. Seth hatte sie verlassen und sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

Sie beugte sich hinüber und fasste den vanillefarbenen Brief an; auf der Vorderseite stand mit seiner Handschrift geschrieben ihr Name.

Sie war versucht ihn zu zerreißen, aber sie wusste, wenn sie das tun würde, würde sie ihn am Ende doch wieder zusammenkleben und die Nachricht erneut lesen.

Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun? Sie war nicht so eine Person, die den Freak von Orange County liebt. Eigentlich hing sie nur den heißen, reichen Wasser-Polo-Spielern nach. Aber

irgendwie hatte sie ihr eigentliches Ich verlassen und jetzt war sie ruiniert.

Ihr Name, der mit seinem Stift geschrieben war, war nun verschwommen; ihre Tränen waren heftiger geworden.

_Liebe Summer,_

_Das ist für Captain Oats und mich sehr schwer zu schreiben. Aber er hörte nicht auf über Marienkäfer auf meiner Decke zu reden, also musste ich ihn aufhalten und mich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. _

_Ich liebe dich Summer und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dir für mich Zeit genommen hast. Aber du bist meinem guten Aussehen und meinem Charme sowieso verfallen. (Captain Oats hat mich dazu gebracht, das zu schreiben.)_

_Ich weiß, dass dir dies das Herz brechen wird, aber ich muss es tun. Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus. Ich gehe. Verzeih mir._

_Ich liebe dich, Seth und Captain Oats_

_PS: Captain Oats wird auch Princess Sparkles vermissen._

In dem Moment klopfte jemand an Seths Badezimmertür.

Sie bewegte sich nicht.

„Hey Seth! Komm runter! Wir wollen uns diesen komischen japanischen Film anschauen, den du so magst. Du kommst besser bald!", brüllte Sandy vor der Türe.

„Seth? Bist du in Ordnung?" Er klopfte erneut und sagte es dann noch mal lauter.

Summer tat nichts - sie wollte niemanden sehen.

„Seth?" Der Türgriff wackelte und sie hörte wie Sandy nach dem Schlüssel über der Tür suchte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Sandy erschrak bei dem Anblick der Freundin seines Sohnes, die weinend in der Ecke der Badewanne saß.

„Summer, was machst du denn hier?"

Sie erstarrte und begann aufzustehen.

„Summer?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Cohen. Ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Warte. Summer. Was ist los? Wo ist Seth?"

„Wie zur Hölle soll ich das wissen? Er hat mich verlassen! Sie sind der Vater! Sie sollten das wissen!" Ihre Wut übermannte sie und das war auch der Grund für ihre Tirade.

„Whoa, Summer", sagte er und griff nach ihrem Arm, als sie versuchte zu gehen, „Sag mir was los ist!"

„Er ist gegangen. Lesen Sie den Brief. Er hat Ihnen auch einen dagelassen." Sie deutete auf den Schrank, wo sie auch ihren gefunden hatte.

Sandy ging hinüber zu dem Kasten, während Summer den Raum und das Haus so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen versuchte.


	2. Kapitel 2 Besuch der Eltern

A/N:

_Zutzi alias Susi: _Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review+smile+ Stimmt, der Brief von Seth ist echt total seth-like ;)

So, dann an alle: Ich bin bis 16. August im Urlaub, das heißt, bis dahin wird es keine neuen Kapitel geben. Allerdings werde ich im Urlaub ein paar Kapitel übersetzen, mal sehen, wie ich dazu komme. Jedenfalls bekommt ihr gleich nach meinem Urlaub, also wahrscheinlich am 17., ein neues Kapitel vorgesetzt. ;)

Ach, und bitte reviewt doch, ich hab bereits 22 Hits, aber erst 1 Review!

Also dann, weiter geht's mit Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2 - Besuch der Eltern**

Summer quälte sich diesen Morgen aus dem Bett. Es war zu früh. War es ein Traum - streicht das - ein Alptraum?

Hatte Seth wirklich Orange County verlassen? Was zur Hölle lief bloß falsch mit ihm?

Sie beschloss, dass es kein Traum/Alptraum gewesen war, sondern dass es tatsächlich passiert ist.

Summer beugte sich hinüber zu ihrem Nachtkästchen und schnappte sich Princess Sparkles.

„Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Meine Eltern sind weg und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass die Cohens sich nicht mit mir herumschlagen wollen. Princess Sparkles, hilf mir! Sag mir, was ich tun soll!"

Sie sah das Spielzeug an und hatte fast den Drang es quer durch den Raum zu werfen.

„Verdammter Captain Oats und Seth. Sie haben uns verlassen."

Wieder antwortete das Pony nicht.

Von ihrem Raum im ersten Stock konnte sie hören, dass jemand an der Eingangstür klopfte.

Es klang sehr dringend. Sie blickte auf ihren Wecker. 6:29.

„Ich komme!" Sie beugte sich hinüber und hob ihren pinken und gelben Entenbademantel auf, zog ihn an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„ICH SAGTE, ICH KOMME!", sagte Summer lauter, als das Klopfen nicht endete, sondern lauter wurde.

Sie öffnete die Tür und stand Ryan und Kirsten gegenüber. Ryan war derjenige, der klopfte und Kirsten heulte in ihren eigenen Morgenmantel. Anscheinend hatten sie sich beide nicht die Mühe gemacht sich anzuziehen bevor sie kamen um sie zu besuchen.

„Können wir reinkommen?", fragte Ryan und legte einen Arm um Kirsten.

„Sicher", sagte Summer, ohne sich wirklich darüber zu kümmern.

„Sandy hat gesagt, du weißt von Seth", begann Kirsten und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Taschentuch.

„Worüber?"

„Dass er gegangen ist."

„Ja." Summer wurde etwas weicher.

„Hast du irgendeine Idee, wo er hingegangen sein könnte?"

„Nein, Mrs. Cohen. Ich weiß genauso viel wie Sie."

„Okay." Kirsten dachte über etwas nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Okay."

„Tut mir leid."

„Nein, nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Denkst du, ich könnte dein Badezimmer benutzen?"

„Sicher.", sagte Summer und verwarf den Gedanken.

„Danke. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Kirsten verschwand und nur mehr Ryan und Summer waren im großen dunklen Raum über.

„Also…", begann Summer.

„Tja."

„Hat er dir auch eine Nachricht hinterlassen?", fragte Summer leise; sie hörte wie sich die Badezimmertür schloss.

„Ja. Er hat nur gesagt, dass er weg ist, um irgendwo hin zu gehen. Aber er hat mich darum gebeten, dir zu sagen, dass er dich liebt."

„Ähmm…", Summer hatte nicht wirklich etwas dazu zu sagen.

5 275 557

Kirsten ließ die Toilettenspülung losgehen und wusch dann ihre Hände. Leise studierte sie ihre Spiegelung in dem runden Spiegel.

Ihr Seth war gegangen und sie wusste nicht wo er war. Er konnte überall sein. Er konnte in größten Schwierigkeiten stecken und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie ihn finden sollte. Ihre letzte Hoffnung war gewesen, die Freundin ihres Sohnes zu fragen, ob sie irgendeine Ahnung hätte, wo er hingegangen sein könnte. Sie hatten so eine großartige Liebe, sie dachte, sie müsste es wissen.

Sie tupfte ihre Augen mit einem neuen Taschentuch ab, damit ihre Augen nicht zu rot wurden.

Kirsten wollte ihr Taschentuch wegwerfen, als eine Box aus dem Schränkchen fiel, wo der Müll war.

Es war ein Schwangerschaftstest. Er war benutzt worden. Kirsten machte sie auf und der Test fiel heraus. Er war positiv.

_Fortsetzung folgt… _


	3. Kapitel 3 Seth

A/N:

So, ich weiß, ich bin später dran als versprochen, aber ich war ziemlich im Auspack-Stress und bin im Moment auch schon wieder im Einpack-Stress, weil ich morgen bis nächsten Sonntag (28.8.) Verwandte besuchen fahre. Deshalb gibt es auch bis dorthin kein neues Kapitel.

_Zutzi alias Susi: _Summer lebt bei ihrem Dad, ihre Mum ist abgehauen als sie klein war. Aber ihre Stiefmutter lebt auch in diesem Haus, also könnte es theoretisch auch die sein, die schwanger ist. Wer es dann wirklich ist, klärt sich noch auf.

So, also dann, viel Spaß mit dem dritten Kapitel, Leute:

**Kapitel 3 - Seth**

Kirsten starrte den Test an, gab ihn dann sofort wieder in die Box zurück und legte ihn hin, wo sie ihn gefunden hatte.

Es war Summer und sie war schwanger. Kirsten keuchte bei dem Gedanken. Summer war so jung und der Vater ihres Babys war verschwunden.

War Seth verschwunden, weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass Summer schwanger war und Summer erzählte ihr einfach nicht den wahren Grund, warum er gegangen war und sie wusste, wo er war? Ihre Gedanken gewannen Oberhand über sie und sie verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl.

Da war ein Klopfen an der Badezimmertür.

„Mrs. Cohen? Sind sie in Ordnung da drinnen?", fragte Summer von draußen. Ryan hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle klopfen, nachdem Kirsten über 10 Minuten da drinnen war. Summer tat dies widerwillig.

„Oh ja. Mir geht's gut." Kirsten öffnete die Tür und kam heraus; sie bemerkte, dass auch Ryan sich schon zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Ich habe nur mein Make-Up erneuert. Ich bin nicht weit gekommen, nicht wahr?", log Kirsten nervös.

„Ist schon gut. Wollt ihr zwei Frühstück? Ich meine, ich habe nicht wirklich viel, aber ich habe Pop Tarts; oder wir könnten ausgehen und essen."

Kirsten wunderte sich, wie Summer so ruhig sein konnte. Sie würde in weniger als neun Monaten ein Baby bekommen und sie lud sie zum Frühstück ein. „Oh, nein. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen, nachdem wir deinen Schlaf so unverschämt unterbrochen haben."

„Okay", sagte Summer achselzuckend. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr schlafen könnte. Summer würde wahrscheinlich damit enden einen Karton Ben und Jerry's zu essen während sie die zweite Staffel von The Valley auf DVD anschaute.

Als Kirsten nach Hause kam wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte gewollt, dass Sandy geht und Seth vermisst meldet, aber er hatte nur gesagt, sie sollte dem ganzen etwas Zeit lassen. Ryan war immer noch deprimiert wegen Theresas Fehlgeburt, so dass er nichts über eine erneute Schwangerschaft hören wollen würde; nicht, dass sie es ihm zuerst erzählen würde.

Sie wusste, dass sie zuerst mit Summer darüber reden müsste, bevor sie irgendetwas anderes tat. Aber sie dachte, sie würde warten, bis Summer zu ihr kommen würde.

_Fortsetzung folgt… _

A/N der Autorin: Ich weiß, ich habe kurze Kapitel. Aber so schreibe ich eben.


	4. Kapitel 4 Summers Geheimnis

**Halloo, alle zusammen! Also erstmal, danke, danke, danke für die Reviews, ich hab mich echt total gefreut, als ich gemerkt hab, dass mehrere Leute Reviews geschrieben haben!  Also, Dank an Susi, Ronsreallove und Leonie +euchknuddel+**

**So, dann erklär ich mal, warum ich ewig nicht geupdated (ist das ein Wort+g+ Wahrscheinlich nicht…) habe: Mein Computer war nämlich kaputt und dann habe ich endlich (nach langer Sucherei) jemanden gefunden, der sich bereit erklärt hat, ihn mal anzuschauen und nach dem Fehler zu suchen. Tja, leider hat besagter Herr nix mehr machen können am Computer, weil der auch nicht wusste, wo das Problem lag. Also hab ich mich kurzerhand entschlossen, einen neuen zu kaufen, den ich dann neu aufsetzen musste und so (eh klar) und dann hat das natürlich wieder eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis alle Daten am Computer oben waren und ich auch das Internet wieder hatte. **

**Aber jetzt geht ja zum Glück wieder alles und die Kapitel sollten jetzt eigentlich schneller kommen (obwohl manchmal dank der Schule auch Wartezeiten sein können, dazwischen…) **

**Also dann, jedenfalls viel Spaß jetzt mit dem nächsten Kapitel! **

**Kapitel 4 - Summers Geheimnis**

Summer tat genau das, was sie dachte, das sie tun würde. Sie verbrachte ihren Tag damit, über die zweite Staffel von ‚The Valley' zu heulen, während sie Eiscreme schlemmte.

„Warum musstest du das tun!", schrie Summer den Fernsehbildschirm an. Princess Sparkles lag auf ihrem Bauch.

Das Telefon klingelte und sie beugte sich hinüber und packte das Gerät.

„Hallo?", schluchzte sie. Niemand sagte etwas und alles, was Summer hören konnte, war das Atmen der Person.

„Hallo? Verdammt, antworte mir! Ich bin krank und müde und ich will einfach nur, dass du mir antwortest!", explodierte Summer. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung für Scherzanrufer.

Nach ihrer Tirade hörte sie sofort das Freizeichen.

„Dumme Leute."

Summer wandte sich wieder ‚The Valley' zu.

Seth war sehr verwirrt, nachdem er seine Freundin gehört hatte.

Zuerst, als sie geantwortet hatte, hatte sie geweint und dann war sie in Wut ausgebrochen. Und wie war sie krank?

Er wusste nicht, warum er nichts gesagt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er einfach nur ihre Stimme hören.

Seth legte sich zurück aufs Hotelbett und machte sich Gedanken darüber, was zum Kuckuck in Orange County passierte.

Kirsten ging und entschied sich, nicht zu warten bis Summer zu ihr kam und die Sache aufklärte. Sie brauchte ihr kleines Baby wieder zurück. Kirsten ging zu Sandy, um mit ihm über die Situation zu reden.

„Hey, Liebling, was ist los?", fragte Sandy und machte die Garage zu, nachdem er gerade vom Surfen nach Hause gekommen war.

„Ich denke, wir sollten die Polizei anrufen."

„Bist du sicher? Er könnte jeden Moment nach Hause kommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er in viele Schwierigkeiten kommen würden."

„Bist du verrückt? Kennst du unseren Sohn?" Kirsten begann sich ein wenig aufzuregen. Seth hatte ganz sicher Schwierigkeiten mit Summer gehabt und nun war er weggelaufen. Wie viel Schwierigkeiten macht jemand, bevor man es ‚Schwierigkeiten' nennt?

„Das tue ich. Und ich weiß, dass er ein sehr verantwortungsbewusster junger Mann ist", sagte Sandy mit Sicherheit.

„Weißt du, dass Summer schwanger ist? Wie verantwortungsbewusst nennst du das?", fuhr ihn Kirsten an.

Sandys Gesicht sah schockiert aus.

„Sie ist schwanger? Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich bin heute Morgen mit Ryan zu Summers Haus gegangen und als ich meine Taschentücher weggeschmissen habe fiel ein Schwangerschaftstest aus dem Müll heraus."

„Oh. Darum weinte sie so sehr in unserem Haus." Er begann zu verstehen.

„Was?", fragte Kirsten verwirrt. „Wann war Summer in unserem Haus und hat geweint?"

„An dem Tag, an dem wir die Nachricht gefunden haben, habe ich sie in Seths Badezimmer in Tränen aufgelöst gefunden. Sie war diejenige, die mir von der Nachricht erzählt hat."

„Verantwortungsbewusst, hm?"

„Weiß sie, dass du weißt, dass sie schwanger ist?"

Kirsten schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Werden wir ihr sagen, dass wir es wissen?"

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn sie es uns selbst sagt."

„Okay. Also werden wir die Polizei anrufen?"

„Yep."

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

A/N der Autorin: Entgegen einiger Gedanken ging Seth nicht nach Tahiti.


	5. Kapitel 5 Vermisstenfahndung

_**Danke für die Reviews, ronsreallove und leonie!**_

_**Das 5. Kapitel lad ich jetzt gleich mal hoch, weil ihr eh so lang auf die Fortsetzung warten musstet. **_

_**Also dann, viel Spaß mit dem 5. Kapitel. **_

_**Und bitte reviewt wieder ;) **_

**Kapitel 5 - Vermisstenfahndung **

Seth spazierte durch die Straßen von Richardson, Texas. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er in dieser Stadt geendet hat. Alles war so leise und friedlich, dass es Seth einfach traurig machte. Er wollte wieder zurückgehen, aber er wollte auch weg von Orange County. Dieser Ort machte ihn verrückt. Alles, was er von Leuten hörte, war wie lausig und reich dieser Ort war… Sogar sein Vater hasste diese Stadt mit all ihren Banketten und Bällen.

Er war immer noch verwirrt wegen seinem Anruf bei Summer. Der Anruf sollte ein echter Anruf werden. Er wollte mit ihr darüber reden, warum er gegangen war, und sie bitten, mit ihm zu kommen. Aber wie immer verzauberte sie ihn und er war sprachlos.

Die Schule würde in einem Monat wieder anfangen und er hatte keine Pläne wieder zurück zu gehen, außer um Summer mitzunehmen und sich von seiner Familie zu verabschieden. Er würde nicht zur Schule zurückgehen und das war ein Fakt.

Seth stolperte über ein kleines ‚Bed and Breakfast' und entschied sich, das er für heute mit Herumreisen fertig war. Eine Stunde zuvor war er mit einer 5-Stunden-Busfahrt fertig geworden und er war erschöpft.

Nachdem er für sein Zimmer für die Nacht bezahlt hatte, beschloss er, sich weiter zu entspannen und den Druck von seinem Leben zu nehmen, indem er den Fernseher anmachte.

Um fünf Uhr war zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür zu hören. Summer öffnete sie trübsinnig und fand sich selbst gegenüber einem Mikrofon wieder.

„Hallo, das ist Ron O'Neill von Channel 15 News. Ich schätze, sie sind Ms. Roberts?", sagte der Mann mittleren Alters; der Kameramann stand direkt hinter ihm.

„Ja. Was wollen Sie?"

„Nun, wie Sie wissen, läuft eine Vermisstenfahndung auf ihren Freund Seth Cohen. Wir hofften, eine Nachrichtenübertragung zu machen, um zu helfen, ihn zu finden und es wäre einfach spitze, wenn wir Sie interviewen dürften."

„Was? Eine Vermisstenfahndung? Sie meinen, es wird im ganzen Staat gezeigt, dass er vermisst wird?"

„Ja, und es wird sogar in den Nachbarländern gezeigt. So ungefähr wie der Elizabeth Smart Fall. Wussten Sie nichts davon?", fragte er, ein bisschen verwirrt.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Wer hat die Polizei angerufen und gesagt, dass er vermisst wird?" Summer bekam ein schlechtes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch und wusste, dass sie sich gleich übergeben musste.

„Das waren Seth Cohens Eltern. Werden Sie also unser Interview machen?"

„Sicher. In einer Minute." Schnell drehte sie sich von dem Mann weg, rannte zum nächsten Badezimmer und erbrach die ganze Eiscreme.

Als Seth seinen Fernseher anmachte, fand er den Film ‚Batman Forever' und machte sich zurecht für eine gute Zeit. Als der Film dem Ende zuging wurde das Programm wegen einer Nachrichtensendung unterbrochen.

„Ich bin Ted Patrick. Entschuldigen Sie die Programmunterbrechung, aber wie schon in den letzten Stunden ist eine Vermisstenfahndung am Laufen. Wir erinnern Sie an den vermissten Jungen.

Name: Seth Cohen

Größe: 5 11

Alter: 17

Braune Haare

Braune Augen

Schlanke Statur

Lebt in: Orange County, Kalifornien

Das letzte Mal gesehen wurde er von seiner Freundin. Er hat ihr und seiner Familie Nachrichten hinterlassen, die besagen, dass er sie verlassen hat und dass er sie vermissen wird.

Es ist dringend. Wenn Sie ihn sehen, kontaktieren Sie bitte Ihre örtliche Polizei oder rufen Sie an unter der Nummer 1 800 544 6277."

Dann änderte sich der Bildschirm in seine Mutter, die schluchzte. Seth keuchte. Er hatte seine Mutter nur dreimal weinen gesehen.

„Bitte, Seth, wenn du das siehst, komm wieder zurück nach Hause zu uns. Wir vermissen dich so sehr. Ich bitte dich. Wir alle lieben dich."

Die Kamera wurde dann auf Summers Haus eingestellt, wo sie in ihrem Bademantel da saß und sehr bekümmert aussah. Ihr Haar war wirr und sie hatte kein Make-up aufgelegt. Niemals würde sie ins Fernsehen gehen ohne Make-up. Etwas war los.

Der Bademantel, den sie anhatte, war Seths Lieblingsbademantel, denn er hatte alle Enten benannt, beginnend mit den Namen der Disney Charakteren. Mickey, Bambi, Dopey, Sleepy, Pluto, Dornröschen, etc. Und sie würde zu den identischen Enten deuten und er würde ganz genau wissen, welche welche war. Niemals machte er einen Fehler.

Nun stand sie ganz blass da und sah aus, als würde sie sich gleich übergeben.

„Hi, Seth. Wenn du zuschaust - ich hoffe wirklich, dass du bald nach Hause kommst. Ich muss dringend mit dir reden. Ich liebe dich und ich hoffe nur, dass du sicher nach Hause kommst." Eine Träne rann an ihrem Gesicht hinunter. Die Kamera schwang zurück zu dem Mann an dem Nachrichtenpult.

„Noch einmal: Wenn Sie ihn sehen, bitten wir Sie dringend die Polizei zu verständigen. Und nun, zurück zu Ihrem Programm."

Nun sah Seth wieder ‚Batman', aber er fühlte sich nicht mehr danach, einem seiner liebsten Comic-Buch-Charakteren zuzusehen.


	6. Chapter 6 Optionen

_**Danke für die Reviews, Ronsreallove und leonie:)**_

**_ Ronsreallove: Achja, danke, Dornröschen, ist ja klar! Ich hab ja gewusst, dass es im Deutschen anders heißt, aber mir ist es einfach nicht mehr eingefallen. Danke jedenfalls, habs ausgebessert:)_**

_**So, hier ist Kapitel 6, viel Spaß damit und reviewt schön ;)**_

**Kapitel 6 - Optionen**

Summer setzte sich in ihr rotes Kabriolett und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus in Houghton. Wenn Summer zu ihrem regulären Krankenhaus gehen würde, würde jeder in Kürze über ihren gegenwärtigen Zustand wissen. Das war der Grund, warum sie das in Houghton gewählt hatte. Es war weit genug weg, so dass sie niemand erkennen würde, und nahe genug, dass sie ziemlich schnell dort hinkommen konnte.

Sie war sehr nervös. Aber der Termin war nur dazu da, ihre Schwangerschaft zu bestätigen. Summer hatte immer davon geträumt, verheiratet zu sein und ihren Mann bei so was dabei zu haben. Zu dumm, dass sie ganz allein war und niemanden hatte, mit dem sie hätte reden können.

Marissa war weg für den Sommer und hatte sich entschieden, ohne ihr Handy zu gehen. Die dümmste Sache überhaupt - Summers Meinung nach.

Als sie 25 Minuten später im kleinen Krankenhaus ankam, ging Summer zur Anmeldung und sagte der Frau alle nötigen Informationen.

„Okay, Ms. Roberts. Nehmen Sie Platz und Dr. Morrison wird Sie sehen, wenn er fertig ist", erklärte die nette Empfangssekretärin Summer.

„Danke."

So, Summer hatte eine harte Zeit gehabt, heute Morgen das richtige Outfit zum Anziehen zu finden. Sie wollte älter aussehen, als sie tatsächlich war, aber sie wusste, dass Dr. Morrison ihr Alter am Krankenblatt sehen würde. Sie trug nette Jeans, flache Schuhe und eine schöne weiße Bluse mit Blumen an den Rändern. Ihr Haar trug sie in einem netten Pferdeschwanz. Sie hoffte, dass der Trick klappen würde.

Sie spielte mit ihren Fingern, als der Doktor ihren Namen rief und sie aufsprang.

„Summer Roberts. Ich bin bereit." Er grüßte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatte, wurde sie dazu aufgefordert, sich auf den Behandlungsstuhl zu legen.

„So, ich werde nun ein paar Tests machen und dann können Sie hier wieder raus."

„Klingt gut." Summer war so nervös, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn der Mann sprach, einen kleinen Sprung machte.

„Keine Sorge, Summer. Sie müssten nicht nervös sein. Es gibt nichts, vor dem Sie Angst zu haben brauchen."

„Oh." Summer sah zu Boden, als er mit seiner Routine begann.

Kirsten machte sich selbst verrückt. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, weil ihr die ganze Zeit neue Ideen in den Kopf kamen. Sie würde eine Großmutter werden. Und Sandy würde ein Großvater werden. Und Seth würde ein Dad werden.

Kirsten dachte immer wieder an neue Dinge, die sie wiederum an andere Sachen denken ließen. Sie hatte in zwei Tagen kaum geschlafen.

Wenn sie nicht über die Baby-Details nachdachte, konzentrierte sie sich voll auf Seth. Sie hatte die letzten Tage immer das Geplärre der Nachrichten im Fernsehen gehört. Sie rief die ganze Zeit die gesamte Familie an, um sie die Seth-Geschichte schon wieder anschauen zu lassen. Immer die gleichen Details, aber in anderen Worten. Kirsten weinte immer, wenn sie den Clip von Summer sah Aber Ryan hatte keine Ahnung warum und sah Sandy immer verwirrt an.

Dreißig Minuten nachdem Summer die Tests gemacht hatte, tauchte der Doktor mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf.

„Nun, Summer, hier sind die Ergebnisse. Sie sind tatsächlich schwanger. Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie das wollten oder ob das eine Überraschung für Sie ist. Wenn wir Ihr Alter in Betracht ziehen und dass sie immer noch die Highschool besuchen, haben Sie viele Optionen. Ich lege Ihnen ein paar Broschüren über Ihre Optionen in die Tasche. Sie dürfen sie mit nach Hause nehmen. Nur um sie zu erinnern. Sie können das Baby entweder behalten, es zur Adoption freigeben oder eine Abtreibung vornehmen lassen. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, aber ziehen Sie alles in Betracht bevor Sie eine Entscheidung treffen. Bitten denken Sie auch darüber nach, davor mit dem Vater des Babys zu sprechen."

Nach Dr. Morrisons langem Vortrag traf es Summer wie einen Schlag. Sie hatte noch nicht mal über ihre Möglichkeiten nachgedacht. Sie wusste, dass sie niemals Seths und ihr Baby umbringen würde, aber Adoption war wieder eine andere Sache.


End file.
